


Best Date Ever!

by Radhfae



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Lance and the girls had some fun, New Dream Week 2021 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radhfae/pseuds/Radhfae
Summary: Just a short little New Dream fluff piece, written for New Dream Appreciation Week. Eugene and Rapunzel go on a date, only it doesn't turn out exactly as expected.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 13





	Best Date Ever!

“I’m telling you, Blondie! _This_ is going to be our best date yet!” Eugene said, gesturing animatedly.  
  
Rapunzel raised a hand to her mouth, giggling. “Eugene, you say that every time.”  
  
“And is it or is it not true, _every time_?” Eugene replied, with a grin.

She pretended to think, her hand coming down by her chin. “Hm. I mean, I’m not sure how I feel about the one with the apple tree-”  
  
“Oh, come on! That was _Max’s_ fault!” He huffed, crossing his arms in mock indignation. “Besides, I _distinctly_ recall you saying that it was okay, because planning dates in the wilderness was hard.”  
  
“Did I say that, really?” She returned, trying to keep up the act, though the mischief dancing in her eyes and the corners of her mouth turning up betrayed her. “I’m not sure if that’s how I remember it.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Have your fun.” Eugene rolled his eyes, in response, though he was clearly just as delighted by the banter. “In any case, your lack of confidence _wounds_ me greatly, but I will do my best to recover.”  
  
They stopped in their walk for a moment, and as Eugene’s gaze darted around, seemingly to ascertain where to go next, Rapunzel moved onto her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Did that help?”  
  
Eugene flushed slightly, looking back at her with a smile. “Absolutely.” He reached for her hand to keep going. After a few minutes of silently enjoying each other’s company, and the closeness, he spoke up again, “Today’s date really _is_ going to be amazing, though. I consulted a _very_ esteemed colleague of mine for this very purpose.”  
  
Rapunzel squeezed his hand in response, and replied, softly. “I’m sure it is.”  
  
In a few more minutes, they were at the clearing said “esteemed colleague” had specified. Neither of them were quite prepared for what they found there.  
  
There were dates _everywhere._  
  
Stuck on the trees with tree sap, placed with almost meticulous care on branches that were small enough, absolutely _covering_ the small table and two chairs that had clearly been set up for them, somehow in the center they’d approximated a floral arrangement using dates-  
  
“Wow.” Rapunzel said, staring in stunned silence. She let go of his hand to inspect the table more closely. “Is the _silverware_ made out of-”  
  
“....Looks like it,” Eugene said, weakly, as she held up a spoon fashioned from chopped dates that’d been skewered. Oh god. _Oh god,_ this was somehow even _worse_ than he could’ve imag-  
  
As he looked around, a note hanging from one of the trees caught his eye.  
  
 _Hey Buddy! Hope you’ll agree with the girls and I that no amount of dates could ever top this!_  
  
Eugene groaned. He was going to _kill_ Lance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
